Field
The present invention relates to vehicle garage door opening devices, and more particularly to a garage door opening device for a motorcycle.
Description of Related Art
An in-vehicle antenna device and garage door opening system is known that may be mounted on the front portion of a roof of an automobile (see, e.g., JP 2007-230264). For motorcycles, while uncommon, a garage door opener transmitter used with a motorcycle may be mounted on a body frame of a motorcycle and a manual operation switch is disposed on a handlebar grip (see, e.g., Canadian Patent No. 2,223,498).
However, in the conventional garage door opener transmitter-equipped motorcycle mentioned above, the manual operation switch is attached via a plastic tie to locations such as under the seat or on the handlebars or steering head. Further, the transmitter and the manual operation switch are connected to one another by physical wires that run on the outside of the motorcycle. Accordingly, the installation and operability of the manual operation switch may be cumbersome.